


[podfic] call it a badge of honor

by wordsaremyfaith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_bingo, Dumbledore's Army, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Bingo 2019, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slytherin Defense Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/wordsaremyfaith
Summary: Podfic of "call it a badge of honor" by dirgewithoutmusic.In those halls, they faced down Death Eaters under the guise of teaching robes. They faced them with raised wands, raised fists, or just raised chins, these children who kept telling stories in the dark about Harry Potter, who was going to save them.





	[podfic] call it a badge of honor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [call it a badge of honor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680372) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 

> **Podficcer's Notes:**  
Recorded for podfic_bingo 2019's September challenge, "honor."
> 
> **Original Author's Notes:**  
"zombee asked: for prompts: how about an 'inside the resistance' fic. we've gotten glimpses of dean and lee and some others in your other fics, but i'd love to see your take on what was happening during deathly hallows that we really only heard about through harry's pov."

**Cover Artist:** [wordsaremyfaith](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith)

**Warnings:** Mentions of canon character death and traumatized kids. Nothing beyond what you'd expect from Deathly Hallows canon.

**Additional Notes:** Thank you to [litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra) for hosting me!

**Download/Streaming Link:** [[podfic] call it a badge of honor](http://wordsaremyfaith.kalindalittle.com/podfic/call%20it%20a%20badge%20of%20honor.mp3) (00:07:05, 13.08 MB, mp3).


End file.
